


Параллелизмы

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [14]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character Study, Gen, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на день "сидящих людей" в рамках 30-дневного моба "ни дня без текста".
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Параллелизмы

Иногда грустно от того, что не дотянуться до верхней полки в гостиной.  
Впрочем, Уильям все в доме устроил так, что на верхних полках лежат только вещи, которые никак не могут пригодиться Эйлин. В самом деле, ей не нужны книги по медицине и фармакологии, и менять расположение картин на стенах она тоже не собирается.  
Спальня Уильяма и Эйлин на первом этаже, девочки прекрасно справляются с уборкой сами, и, разумеется, у Эйлин прекрасно воспитанные, честные дети – они не позволят себе ничего дурного.  
Все максимально оптимизировано.  
Только иногда ужасно грустно, ведь чтобы погладить по голове Донну, Харриет или даже Герстен, приходится просить их сесть рядом на ковер.

Хорошо, что коробка со старыми, девятнадцатилетней давности фотографиями еще до аварии была спрятана на кухне, в нижнем отделении шкафчика, за пакетами с сахаром и банками с вареньем.  
Эйлин никогда бы не осмелилась попросить Уильяма достать карточки, на которых она и Бен Хорном улыбаются так счастливо.

Каждый день – почти невыносимо, но, если очень постараться, даже в таком положении можно найти свои преимущества.  
Например, не нужно платить налоги, не нужно общаться с тупой агрессивной скотиной Лео Джонсоном, не нужно помогать Норме с кафетерием и скрипеть зубами, догадываясь, куда она отправилась сегодня под предлогом похода по магазинам.  
А, твою мать, ничтожная херня.  
– Не так уж здесь и плохо, – говорит Эрни, вторя мыслям Хэнки. – По крайней мере, неплохая библиотека.  
Из всех печатных знаков Хэнка больше всего интересуют те, что будут в чеке от Джози Паккард, когда он выйдет из окружной тюрьмы.  
Хэнку никогда не снятся его жертвы: ни старый пердун Эндрю, ни бродяга под колесами машины (его имени шерифу так и не удалось выяснить) – Хэнку снится его дом, в котором широкая кровать, чистые светлые обои и горячий душ не по расписанию.  
– Да полное говно, – улыбается Хэнк, ввинчивая болт в очередную деталь. Следующую лучше не начинать, пропадет работа: скоро обед, потом прогулка, потом можно слинять в библиотеку, чтобы не видеть кислые хари сокамерников...  
Вопреки расхожему выражению, в тюрьме не очень-то рассидишься.

Завтра начнется второй год заключения.


End file.
